


Witness

by DangerSlut



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: F/M, God Complex, Hair-pulling, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Warning: Immortan Joe, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a son and you’ll be its Queen. Give me a son and he’ll be its God.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Agoraphilia with Joe and Hell, I double dog dare ya.
> 
> For Hellionpolecat on Tumblr.

“No,” says Hellion firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and over the swell of her belly. 

Joe gives his wife a stern look, hands resting on his hips as he looks down on her like a disappointed father. Hellion had been moaning about how bored she is in the Vault, feeling stir-crazy from inactivity. Not that she should be all that active when she is carrying his heir inside her, but he diced to take her out for a walk just to shut her up.

She should be thankful for his gift, so few other wives where allowed out of the Vault before their three strikes are up, but here she is being an ungrateful little bitch.

“It’s not like anyone is going to get a good view of you here,” huffs Joe, motioning around the balcony that houses the levers that control the water for the Wretched. They are completely alone, except for the Imperators guarding the door and the swarm of human vermin milling about the base of Citadel. 

Hellion glances around Joe at the Imperator’s, then arches an eyebrow at Joe. 

“Still, we’re out in the open. What if someone walks in on us?” grumbles the girl.

“No one is going to interrupt us,” assures Joe, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I’ll let you turn on the water and keep it running until we’re done.”

Hellion glances over at the levers before closing her eyes and sighing heavily. “Fine. Make it quick.”

Joe’s chest fills with pride, puffing him up like a pigeon as he strolls over to Hellion. He’s pleased with himself for convincing his stubborn wife to let him fuck her out in the open. It’s not like anyone will see them in detail, his Imperators knowing better than to look without permission and the Wretched too far away to see anything clearly, but that isn’t the point of this.

The point is to prove his power over her. To bed his willful wife to his desires and prove that he is just as powerful and virile as he was when he was young.

Joe tucks a lock of Hellion’s long, dark hair behind her ear, then strokes his fingers over her shoulder, caressing her arm. 

“Turn around,” orders Joe, loosening his belt and codpiece, letting them fall to the floor. “Turn on the water.”

Hellion gives him one last sour look before turning around and placing a hand on each lever, pushing them over in unison. Water gushes out of the pips, cascading down onto the rocks below and the Wretched swarm, their voices rising up through the air, sounding like the roar of a hungry beast.

“Don’t move,” says Joe, leaving Hellion bent slightly at the waist with her legs spread. 

Stepping in close behind his wife, Joe slides the palms of his hands up the back of her thighs, pushing up her dress before squeezing her ass. Hellion is as stoic as ever, only shivering at his touch. She rarely makes any noise when he fucks her, hardly participates at all, but her womb soaks up his seed like a sponge, so he can forgive her.

Joe works his fingers into her cunt roughly, eager stuff his cock into her. Joe moans at the feel of her, hot and tight and slippery.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” growls Joe, cock twitching. “Why do you have to be difficult when you want me?”

Hellion huffs again, tossing her head so her long hair flows down her back. “It’s not… I,” says Hellion, cutting herself off with a heavy sigh.

Joe couldn’t care less about what she was about to say, not when he is knuckle deep in her cunt. She may lie to him, but her body doesn’t.

Joe drags his fingers out of her, then smears her juices over her folds and around her clit. Hellion shudders under his hand, a soft moan escaping her. Unable to wait any longer, Joe thrusts into her, rocking Hellion up onto her toes.

“Hey! Be careful!” cries Hellion, arms tensing to brace herself. 

Joe grab her around her by the hips, pulling her ass back against his groin and works his hips in small circles. 

“I’m not going to let you fall,” chuckles Joe, starting to thrust into Hellion, fast and deep. “I’d never let anything bad happen to you.”

Hellion snorts in disbelief and Joe ignores her, instead sliding one hand down her side to cradle her swollen stomach. He’s never let anything happen to her now that she’s carrying his child.

Joe fucks Hellion fast and hard, the rush of fucking Hellion in front of thousands of people overwhelming his senses. Thousands of people gather below them, all bearing witness to his greatness and benefit from his mercy. He has a beautiful woman on his cock, moaning and thrusting back against him. Stuffed full with his child and helpless to his against his lust.  
He feels like a true god right now instead of a tired old man, full of vigor and passion.

Joe lets go of Hellion’s hip so he can take a fistful of her silky hair and pulling her head up, forcing her to look at the horde of Wretched screeching and scrabbling below. 

“Look,” commands Joe, growling out the word. “Look at my Empire. At how my people love me.”

Joe pounds into Hellion, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Give me a son and you’ll be its Queen. Give me a son and he’ll be its God.”

Joe yanks on Hellion’s hair, his little wife yelping as he pulls her away from the levers and impales her on his cock. Hellion clings to the levers, pulling them back and shutting off the flow of water, the Wretched moaning in dismay.

“Joe,” cries Hellion, mouth hanging open as her cunt clamps down on his, pleasure rippling through her body. 

With one hand tangled in her hair, the other spread across her pregnant belly, Joe roars out his orgasm and pumps jet after jet into cum into her sweet little cunt.


End file.
